Dawn of Darkness: Chasing Daylight
by FrostOfTheWarriorCats
Summary: Right from the beginning Frostkit knows she will achieve great things. Her curiosity, quick-thinking, and bubbly personality bring cats together. But when she starts to notice strange things in Thunderclan and she is the only one who knows these dark secrets, can such a young unexperienced cat handle the dawn of darkness? Rated T for Warriors violence. I don't own Warrior Cats.
1. Prologue

**Well guys this is the first book of my new Warrior cat series Dawn of Darkness: Chasing Daylight! Hopefully my writing skills aren't to bad...Anyway enjoy the story and make sure to leave a Review for me I would appreciate it! Also spread the new about my new series if you like it. I wouldn't want to be writing to ghosts. 0_0 **

**Thanks!-Frost  
**

* * *

Prologue

The clouds were covering the moon tonight and I grimaced at the sight of it. _I'm sorry Starclan I have to do this I can't just abandon her like this. _The forest was still and quiet to quiet for comfort. One wrong step and someone could hear me. _At least it snowed yesterday or even a newborn kit could see me. _I silently cursed my fluffy white pelt. Sinking into the deep snow I started to walk faster. Snow clung to my pelt dragging me down, but I forged forward.

Soon I could see the outline of the hill that marks the end of Thunderclan territory. My heart literally jumped out of my chest when I laid my eyes upon the sight. I pushed myself telling my legs to move faster. Leaping and bounding across the frozen woodland determined to get there. Suddenly my foot caught on something and fell on my leg letting out a soft screech. _Mouse dung! _I turned around to check my leg. Nothing looked broken. I Stood up and completely regretted it, my leg felt as if it was on fire and I clenched my teeth together and let out a soft hiss. _Just keep going, almost there. _

Keeping my leg off the ground was proving to be difficult but no matter, the entrance to the den was in front of my eyes. Letting out a sigh of relief I hobbled inside to see her laying in a soft nest of moss two tiny kits squirming at her belly.

She lifted her head "Cloudclaw, is that you?" she meowed.

I quickly hobbled over to her and pressed my muzzle against hers. "I'm here Raven, I'm sorry it took me so long."

She shifted positions so she could view my injured leg, the kits let out cries of protest from being unattached from their mother. "You're hurt! You should have gone back to camp to get that fixed!" Her eyes were clouded with concern but I could always see exhaustion and fear.

"Never mind that. I needed to check if you were ok." I nosed the kits back towards her to nurse, they let our happy purrs and I smiled.

"Are you ok? You look tired, I should get you some food." I quickly turned around to head back into the deep snow but she interrupted me.

"Cloudclaw come here." Raven meowed weakly. I quickly made my way behind her and laid down next to her sheltering her from the cold, my long white fur warming her sleek black pelt.

She laid her head against my chest and I licked the top of her head. "They are so beautiful" I meowed.

"I know."

"Have you named them?"

"Yes." She gestured to the white and gray she-cat. "Mosskit" Then she pointed to the small black tom. "Blackkit"

I turned my head sharply towards her. "Why are you giving them clan names?"

Her amber eyes sparkled with sadness but her voice was strong as she spoke. "My dear, I am giving them clan names because of you, they need a strong father and clan to care for them."

I buried my head in her fur as she said that. Her voice was filled with certainty as if she was sure she would never see them again after this cold leaf-bare night.

"Please don't say that Raven."

"Lie closer to me I'm cold."

I shifted closer to her and softly nosed each of my kits. I knew I would have to leave soon but I don't care, I wouldn't give up this moment for the world. Softly grooming her fur I saw her eyes begin to flutter shut and I snuggled deeper into her fur determined to keep her and the kits warm.

I lifted my head to look up at the moon and found that it was shining determinately, no clouds blocking its silver rays. I thought maybe Starclan wasn't angry after all and that this is right in some way. Sighing I laid my head back down on Raven and closed my eyes hoping for rest for all of us.

I woke up on the gathering island. _What am I doing here? Am I dreaming? _I stood up and walked towards the shore of the island. Reaching the lake I lapped at the water taking in the cold rich water until it started to change color. I jumped back and let out a yowl of surprise and stared horrified at the lake which was now a thick red color. _Blood! Why is the lake full of blood! _Sprinting away from the shore determined to get away from the wretched sight and suddenly I was hit with a wave of screaming. I yowled in agony and suddenly it got very dark, the moon was covered up by a dark cloud. Crouching on the ground shaking with fear as the screaming continued.

Visions of gruesome battles filled my head, innocent kits dead, families and friends torn apart, half of the clans wiped out. I stumbled blindly back towards the shore. Collapsing on the rocky shore gasping for air I saw the lake begin to freeze. Tiny patterns began to form on the lake and I stood up studying them intently. _Its frost! _The whole lake was soon frozen over beautiful patterns of frost covering the surface. It was no longer that horrifying scene it was just moments ago.

A soft voice carried across the landscape it was so soft I could barely hear it. _Shadows and secrets, backwards betrayals, burdened by a silent darkness, freed by a burning freeze. _The voice stopped and the lake returned to normal. There were no voices in my head except mine which wasn't much better. _We are all doomed. Darkness is coming and who knows if this burning freeze will save us._

* * *

**Did ya like it? Leave a review if ya did! A little constructive criticism helps sometimes too. Hope I left you guys wanting more. I will update in a week probably. That will be my usual schedule. I will ****try**** emphasis on try to update in that schedule.**

**Thanks for reading!-Frost**


	2. Chapter 1 and Allegiances

**Hey guys! So this is the second post of Chapter 1 and I apologize for the last chapter. Something happened where it didn't load properly I believe and a few people have told me so. In this Chapter I have put the Allegiances because I didn't put them in the prologue, *facepalms myself* Anyway I'm so happy people are starting to review my story, and I cant thank you guys enough for being supportive! So here you go Chapter 1 again!**

* * *

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Larkstar- light brown she-cat with a white chest and paws.

Deputy: Ivyheart- silver tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Beetletail- black tom with a stumpy tail and yellow eyes.

Warriors

Shadestorm: black tom with green eyes.

Cloudclaw: white tom with piercing yellow eyes and long claws.

Apprentice: Icepaw

Moleclaw: brown tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Fawnheart: dusky brown she-cat with a white underbelly.

Apprentice: Redpaw

Owlfeather: brown tabby tom with big yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Stonestep: muscular gay tom with amber eyes.

Oakclaw: fluffy red-brown tom with yellow eyes.

Flamepelt: dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Badgerpaw

Hazelpool: white she-cat with small ginger patches and green eyes.

Foxflight: tom with a fox red pelt and green eyes.

Sharpfang: light brown tabby tom with an extra tooth.

Seedwhisker: energetic ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

Birdflower: gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws.

Duskfall: Fluffy gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices

Icepaw: fluffy white she-cat.

Silverpaw: pretty silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Redpaw: fluffy red brown tom.

Wolfpaw: Shaggy gray tom with amber eyes.

Badgerpaw: big black and white tom.

Queens

Snowflower: white she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Owlfeather's kits Pinekit and Gorsekit)

Lilyheart: fluffy silver she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to Flamepelt's kits Brackenkit, Frostkit and Sweetkit)

Roseberry: pale tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. (Expecting Stonestep's kits)

Elders

Halfwhisker: golden brown tabby tom with short whiskers.

Goldenleaf: tortoiseshell she-cat.

Cedarfur: dark brown tabby tom.

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Spiderstar- black tom with brown paws.

Deputy: Whitethorn- white tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Medicine Cat: Briarleaf- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors

Antfall: Dark brown tom.

Creekshade: dark gray she-cat with green eyes.

Toadleap: dusky brown tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Ferretpaw

Applefall: white tom with ginger patches and blue eyes.

Grassheart: light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Plumberry: black she-cat with a striking pink nose.

Apprentice, Vixenpaw

Bravepelt: golden-brown broad shouldered tabby tom.

Finchheart: pale ginger tom.

Firewillow: Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Lakefrost: fluffy silver she-cat.

Pricklefur: gray she-cat with fur that sticks up all over.

Rainpelt: gray and white mottled tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Patchpaw

Fuzzyclaw: cream colored tom with fur bunched around his claws.

Apprentices

Dapplepaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Ferretpaw: brown tabby tom.

Vixenpaw: black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Patchpaw: black and white tom.

Queens

Hollyspots: gray she-cat with darker flecks. (Mother to Spiderstar's kit Darkkit)

Sunleaf: golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Fuzzyclaw's kits Beechkit and Dovekit)

Elders

Oaktail: tabby she-cat with a long tail.

Dustclaw: sandy brown tom with yellow eyes.

Duckfoot: dark brown tom with three feet.

Mistycloud: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Windclan**

Leader: Dapplestar: tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy: Runningtail: dusky brown tom.

Medicine Cat: Feathersong: long furred silver she-cat.

Apprentice, Milkpelt

Warriors

Amberstrike: dark ginger she-cat.

Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Honeybriar: golden tabby she-cat.

Rockstep: bulky dark gray tom with a limp.

Hawkfeather: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Aspenleaf: long furred gray and white she-cat.

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Brownflight: brown well-muscled tom with strong hindquarters.

Scorchfoot: dark ginger tom with four white paws.

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Ravenleap: black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Acornheart: chestnut-brown tom with amber eyes.

Tallstorm: long limbed gray tom with blue eyes.

Specklenose: cream mottled she-cat with a white splash on her nose.

Quickpool: sleek brown tabby she-cat.

Redbird: small red-brown she-cat.

Haycloud: ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentices

Milkpelt: cream colored tom, medicine cats apprentice.

Tawnypaw: pale tortoiseshell she-cat.

Snowpaw: fluffy white tom.

Lightningpaw: pale gray tom with yellow eyes.

Queens

Mintpool: pale gray tabby she-cat (Mother to Runningtail's kits Rabbitkit, Wrenkit, and Heatherkit)

Littlefern: tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother to Brownflight's kits Eaglekit and Bramblekit)

Swiftwind: slender white she-cat. (Expecting Rockstep's kits)

Elders

Brackentail: golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Leopardpelt: black she-cat with a gray spots.

**Riverclan**

Leader: Graystar- bulky long-furred gray tom.

Deputy: Eelfang- sleek black tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Duskdrop: blue-gray she-cat with a white tail tip.

Apprentice, Brightpaw

Warriors

Frogtail: brown tom with a stumpy tail and yellow eyes.

Splashface: light gray she-cat with a long scar across her face.

Birchtail: light brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Webpaw

Minnowsplash: small ginger she-cat with white paws.

Goosefur: light gray long-furred tom.

Willowleaf: gray tabby she-cat with black stripes.

Apprentice, Otterpaw

Pebbleclaw: cream tom with dark ginger patches.

Apprentice, Reedpaw

Stormpelt: dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Thrushtail: light gray tom with darker flecks.

Foxtail: bright ginger she-cat with a white tail tip.

Nettlepool: pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Leafbriar: pale brown tabby she-cat.

Breezeclaw: black tom with one white foot.

Pikepelt: big ginger tom with long claws.

Apprentices

Brightpaw: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Webpaw: dark gray tom with white flecks.

Otterpaw: sleek brown she-cat.

Reedpaw: light brown tabby tom.

Queens

Mistmask: pale blue-gray she-cat with a white face. (Mother to Breezeclaw's kits Flowerkit, and Jaykit)

Petalpool: fluffy white she-cat with blue-eyes. (Mother to Frogtail's kit Dustkit)

Elders

Daisypelt: light brown she-cat with ginger patches.

Perchleap: tabby tom.

Primroseheart: light brown she-cat.

Cherryleaf: ginger she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on Sweetkit, wake up!" I meowed.

"Yeah, you sleep like a doormouse," mumbled Brackenkit.

My mother gave him a harsh glare and meowed. "Both of you, leave your sister alone she can sleep as long as she wants to."

I lowered my voice. "But Lilyheart, Pinekit and Gorsekit are already outside playing mossball!"

Amusement lit my mother's eyes. "Well Pinekit and Gorsekit are three moons older than you and don't need to take a nap right now."

I looked at my brother and he just shrugged and padded over to Lilyheart and laid down to sleep. I looked around the nursery trying to think of a reason not to go to sleep. The nursery was empty except for us. Snowflower, Pinekit and Gorsekit's mother was outside watching her kits with Roseberry who will have her kits in a moon, or so.

My mother meowed softly, "Come on Frostkit, time to sleep."

I gave in and walked over to her. She licked the top of my head and I squeaked in protest. She let out a soft chuckle and nosed me towards her soft belly fur. I laid down into the soft moss and pressed up against my mother. I loved the scent of my mother it was warm and comforting, it smelled like milk and a faint scent of the forest. _If only I would grow faster so I can become an apprentice and actually see the forest. _

Just as my eyes began to shut, I heard the sound of leaves rustling and a dark ginger head popped in through the entrance to the nursery. I recognized the scent of my father Flamepelt.

Jumping up from the nest I ran over to my father, Brackenkit was on my tail. "Flamepelt!" we meowed enthusiastically.

Flamepelt nudged us each softly then smiled at Lilyheart. "I'm guessing I came to see you guys at the perfect time," he meowed but sarcasm was hidden in his voice.

Lilyheart rolled her eyes and meowed, "Yes my love, perfect timing they were just about to fall asleep."

Flamepelt purred and padded over to her and put his muzzle next to hers. Lilyheart licked his cheek in response. I heard Brackenkit pretending to gag in the background. I thought the way our parents acted was sweet. Not all cats had mates, so I guess sharing love with someone was a good thing.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Someone meowed and I jumped around with a surprised squeak to see Sweetkit. My sister sure could be sneaky sometimes.

"Be quiet!" she hissed and I followed her outside the nursery Brackenkit on my tail. Stepping into the clearing I blinked as the sun shone in my eyes. I took in the view of the Thunderclan camp. It was buzzing with life. Warriors gathering where Ivyheart, the deputy was standing, elders were outside basking in the sun while apprentices dragged dirty moss out of their nests, grumbling as usual. Snowflower and Roseberry were sitting close by, just in front of them Pinekit and Gorsekit were playing with a ball of moss.

We padded over to the older kits and they looked up from their game at us. "Hey guys finally made it out of the nursery, huh?" meowed Gorsekit.

"Yep!" meowed Brackenkit. "I was tired of seeing Flamepelt and Lilyheart mooning over each other."

Sweetkit glared at him and I just rolled my eyes. _I guess tom cats don't appreciate love. Not that I know much about it._

Pinekit laughed, "A lot of cats act like that Brackenkit so might want to get used to it, so do you guys want to play moss ball with us?"

I nodded enthusiastically, I doubted we would win. Pinekit and Gorsekit were much bigger than us and I admired their growing muscles and sleek pelts. My siblings and I still had the fluffy pelts of young kits.

"Ok, you guys can be one team, and we will be the other," meowed Pinekit. He padded over to a stick, picked it up between his jaws and placed it down in the dirt behind him. "If you guys get the mossball pass the stick you win."

Gorsekit then walked behind us and pointed to the stick in the dirt. "If we get the ball pass that stick we win, ready?" I looked at my siblings who were already standing before the mossball ready to pick it up with their claws when ready. I looked at the older kits and nodded, "Yeah we are ready!" I scrambled over to the ball ready for the command to go.

"Ok, go!" yelled Pinekit.

Springing forward towards the ball I caught it with my claws and flung it to Sweetkit who stood in front of me. Jumping into the air she caught it in her teeth and ran over towards the stick. _Yes! We are going to get a point that was easier than I thought. _Just as Sweetkit was going to cross over the stick Gorsekit sprang over to block her. My sister halted and tried to fling the ball over to Brackenkit, but in midair Pinekit intercepted her toss. Running over towards our goal he easily scored a point. Gorsekit let out a cry of triumph then mumbled something to Pinekit then walked over towards the apprentice den.

My heart sank and I cursed at myself for being younger than our denmates. Pinekit padded over to me and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry you will get bigger eventually, I thought I would never grow, and before you were born it was just me and Gorsekit. So we played with the apprentices," he meowed.

Pinekit and Gorsekit's apprentice ceremony was to be held next sunrise and I couldn't imagine them being small and playing with bigger cats.

Pinekit chuckled and I blushed, cursing myself for standing there like a mouse-brain not saying anything. He meowed "Well, I'm going to go catch up with Gorsekit he's probably talking to Badgerpaw, see you guys later." He nodded to my siblings then padded off.

"Why can't we be bigger," I mumbled.

"Yeah! We will never win a game against them," meowed Brackenkit.

Sweetkit rolled her eyes and mewed "Oh, come on mouse-brains when Roseberry's kits are born we can beat them. Why don't you guys think for once?"

I perked up at the thought of winning something, accomplishing something in general was a big thing for me. Winning games is the only thing we can win at, we can't even see the forest yet. Three more moons and we will be apprentices, running through the forest, catching prey, fighting against other clans, and eventually become a warrior! My paws were tingling with excitement. However, we can't do any of those things for a while, and we will have to do it without Pinekit and Gorsekit, which for some reason disappointed me.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :) Again I apologize its just one of the crazy things that happen with Fanfiction sometimes. Well if you liked it leave a review I would love to talk to you guys! Also remember a little constructive criticism helps!**

**Thanks-Frost**


End file.
